Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 2.
Cast * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Red Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Red Yoshi * Yellow Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Yoshi * Pink Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Pink Yoshi * Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Blue Yoshi * Light Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Black Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Black Yoshi * White Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as White Yoshi * Connor as Balloon Bully * Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Huffin Puffin * Sandy (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Miss Warp * Inverness (from TT) as Neurons * Ben as Poochy * The Green Trucks as Power Bees * The Blue Trucks as Snakes * Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as White Shy Guy * Jose Carioca and Panchito (from The Three Caballeros) as Dragons * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Ghost Riders * Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Baby Bowser * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cloud N Candy * Sixteen (from RWS) as Inviso * Zurg (from Toy Story 2) as Cloudjin * Old Stuck Up (From RWS) as Don Bongo * D199 (from RWS) as Bone Dragons * The Diesel Shunter (from RWS) as Snorkel Snake * The Breakdown Crane as Slug * and more Transcript * (Blue Percy as Anthony Manor sets off once again in the Bone Cave to get the many food and vegetables that he eats to defeat some enemies in the Cave. He reads a sign for the Bone Dragon's cave) * Sign: -Bone Dragon- The Bone Dragon hates a pouncing headache as much as egg on his face. (Blue Percy gulps as he picks up more eggs and from an enemy that he ate and pounds his way onward to defeat a bone dragon to break apart. The engine pounds his way and defeats more enemies by eating them and meets Ben, who helps him) * Blue Percy: Let's get going! (eats a happy heart and pops all the bubbles and gets more food from the enemies that he always eats and pounds onward and ends up finding warps to warp wherever he was until he finds a special jar. After eating some lemons, the blue engine hops in a special jar, and heads on into the next room. The blue engine breaks some rocks to pieces and goes downward into the cave below and puffs all around to collect more fruit and vegetables until he finds the right way to gain an extra life and enters a Special Jar to reach the hubworld and pick up a tower of boxes) * Narrator: Be careful. (Blue Percy picks up the tower of boxes and runs through the flag and reaches the goal to get all the melons he needs. He jumps into a Special Jar to go back, providing he gets more coins, until he reaches a cave and gets more lemons and pushes more buttons to do something quickly for him. After jumping into a Special Jar to enter another part of the cave, the engine pounds his way to break through some rocks, and destroys three heads of an enemy cannon, but continues on his way again, and gets a happy flower to restore his health, and now speeds on back to where he was and eats all the fruits and vegetables so fast that he completes the next level) Category:Daniel Pineda